A Personal Score, A story in Skyrim
by Renvale999
Summary: Quintus Plutonius is a Dark Brotherhood assassin who has found himself on the run from the Empire after a vicious dark creature interrupted his plans at Helgen. On the run with his new found friend Ralof, Quintus must now contend with Ralof learning his true profession and his ultimate goal; the death of General Tullius. First Entry: Chapter 1


As I sat atop the cliff overlooking Helgen, the now burnout husk of a village, I felt the pang of sorrow, still not quite understanding what had just happened. Bodies lay everywhere, strewn about like ragdolls. Buildings were either ablaze or smoldering, sending giant plumes of black smoke into the sky. Questions burned in my mind. First and foremost, what in Sithis's name was the giant black creature that had just incinerated Helgen? My new found friend Ralof claimed it was a dragon, a creature of legend. My fair haired soldier friend was adamant that the world was about to end. I could also see the same sorrow I had written across his face. Helgen was not his home, but Nords were notorious for being protective of their homeland. This creature, dragon if it was to be called that, had just attacked all of Skyrim as far as Ralof was concerned.

I tapped Ralof on the shoulder, and nodded my head towards the back end of the cliff we were on. We needed to get moving. Dawdling here surely meant death. The creature had flown off, but Ralof and I were still fugitives as far as the Imperials were concerned, and it would not be long before a patrol came back. Silently, we gathered up what supplies we had managed to scavenge in the chaos and made our way down to the road.

'We'll head towards Riverwood. My sister Gerdur lives there. We should be able to lay low for a while there.' Ralof said, breaking the silence as we walked down the road. 'I never did get your name friend.'

'Quintus Plutonius. Just call me Quin.' I said, taking a small leather strap and pulling my long black hair back into a pony-tail. I adjusted the brown and red imperial leather armor I had taken off of one of the many imperials Ralof and I had killed.

'So why were the imperials trying to kill one of their own Quin?' Ralof asked. I could see him visibly tense after asking me the question and his hand slipped down to the axe at his side.

I smiled inwardly to myself. Ralof had nothing to fear from me, but I understood his caution. I was a stranger and the government he wanted to usurp with is little Stormcloak rebellion had wanted me dead. As far as he knew, I could be a mass murderer. Or I ate children. The former was more accurate. I turned towards him. 'I'm an assassin.' I said calmly, watching his reaction carefully.

'Assassin?' Ralof breathed. He stopped dead in tracks and turned to face me, taking a step back and now his hand was fully around the handle of his axe. I put up my hands in a defensive manner.

'You have nothing to fear from me friend.' I said, talking calmly. 'I'm not here for you.'

'Who are you here for then?' Ralof asked. The tension in his muscles relaxed, but only a little.

'It's personal. I'm not here professionally. However, my goal coincides with your goal regarding your rebellion.' I said. Ralof raised a questioning eyebrow. I continued. 'I'm here for Tullius.'

Ralof relaxed and took his hand off of his axe. Good, I would not have to kill him. I rather liked Ralof, and I had no desire to send him to Sithis. In truth, although I was a Dark Brotherhood assassin, I never killed unless it was necessary. I had never had to kill an innocent when executing my contracts, and I would never would, Sithis willing. Tullius was a personal score I had to settle. And getting captured by the imperials at Dark Water Crossing had all been part of the plan. I had planned to kill Tullius in front of his men. The black creature however, had ruined those plans. I now had two scores to settle in Skyrim.

I lowered my hands, letting out a breath I was holding. 'Are you part of the Dark Brotherhood?' Ralof asked.

'Yes.' I replied. Ralof eyes widened at my honesty. His look quickly changed from surprise to one of scrutiny. He was looking at my face, searching for deceit. I kept my face passive. I was telling the truth.

'So Tullius has a Dark Brotherhood contract out on his head?' Ralof asked, a small smile cracking his lips.

'No. Like I said, this is personal. I have a score to settle with Tullius.' I could see poor Ralof mind trying to work through all that he just heard.

Ralof turned and started walking back down the road. His eyes were down cast and I could tell he was lost in thought. I followed, keeping my distance, but not letting him know that I was. He would occasionally glance back at me, still searching. 'So, what's your personal business with Tullius?' Ralof asked as we made our way down a hill.

'Personal.' I replied flatly. I had no doubt that Ralof would keep his mouth shut, but I preferred to play some things close to the vest, especially when it came to killing for personal reasons. Ralof nodded, realizing the conversation regarding myself and Tullius was over.

We kept walking in silence, with Ralof still occasionally glancing over his shoulder at me. The poor fellow had just seen Helgen burn to the ground, and now found himself in the company of a Dark Brotherhood assassin. I knew that Ralof would now hesitate to bring me with him to his sister's house. I was dangerous, and he knew it. His family had nothing to fear from me, but the Dark Brotherhood's reputation proceeded me. I would most likely wait till we were in town and sneak off the first chance I found. I had no desire to mix up Ralof in my business.

As we rounded a hill, Riverwood came into view. The village was small, with the lumber mill being the biggest building and dominating the landscape. Several small cottages and two larger buildings were positioned on either side of a single thoroughfare. I could see a few people scurrying about. Ralof stopped suddenly and stood in my way, hand on his axe. Here came the speech about how he appreciated my help but I had to leave his company now. Ralof stared at me for a few moments. Then he spoke.

'What would happen if someone took a contract out on my life? Would you accept it, now that we're brothers in arms?' The question caught me off guard a bit, but my answer was already predetermined.

'Do you really want me to answer that?' I asked, trying to deflect the question. Ralof only nodded slowly. I sighed.

'You'd be dead in a week.' I said. Ralof eyes widened a bit.

'But like you said, we are brothers in arms. We've shed blood together. That counts for something. I can promise you two things.'

'What is that?' Ralof asked.

'First, it would be quick. I wouldn't allow you to suffer. Second, any brother soldiers or, Sithis forbid, any family present at the time of the execution of the contract, would be left unharmed, even if it meant exposing myself.' I replied, truthfully. There was a long pause, several long agonizing moments passed by. Ralof only stared at me.

Ralof suddenly relaxed and walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. Surprised by the gesture I quickly sheathed the dagger at my side, out of Ralof's view, that was meant for his throat if this had gone badly. 'You have honor and that is good enough for me. We both kill for a cause. Yours just happens to be darker than mine I think. But I can see the honor in your eyes Quin. I can live with that. Come my friend,' Ralof said, turning back down the road, 'Gerdur should be at the lumbermill.'

As we made our way down into the village, I found myself smiling for the first time in a long time. I found myself growing fond of Ralof. The road of an assassin is a lonely one, even with being part of an organization. I doubted that anyone else I knew, save my brothers and sisters in the Brotherhood, would have understood. I truly hoped that Ralof never angered someone so much that they hired the Brotherhood to kill him. I decided then that, although it would pain me, I would carry out the contract if it was mine to do so.

But I also silently vowed that if any bastard took a contract out on Ralof's life, he would be sent to Sithis by my hand as well.


End file.
